


[Fortune-499/GRINNER X Cassie]月蚀

by kuchiki_game



Category: fortune-499, fortune499
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game





	[Fortune-499/GRINNER X Cassie]月蚀

“不找男朋友吗？Cassie”  
Kiki一边喝着酒一边和Xin打闹，同时不忘和Cassie打嘴仗。  
“嗯，考虑呢。没有合适的人选”  
被问到的Cassie只是无趣地趴在桌子上喝酒。  
被Derek救下了饭碗，人也好，也拦下不少活，但是头发很少，不，年龄不适合。David，虽然没问有没有结婚，但是他是大boss，估计之后只会徒增麻烦。Scott E……虽然脸真的不错，但是性格上是真的不行。Michelle……我总不能搞姬啦。  
Cassie还是尽量换了个话题，避开了男朋友这件事。  
现在公司里有了魔法装置，就可以不让怪物们进入公司了，内部的杂菌也清除得差不多了，Cassie终于工作上可以轻松一些了，最近已经累得双腿打颤，只想回家睡觉。  
然而前一脚刚刚走进列车，后面就被人拍肩。  
“YO，小魔女，考不考虑进我们魔物公司啊。”  
又是你……虽然魔法装置让怪物进不来公司，但是出了公司就不行了，Cassie感觉身心疲惫，不想回答，找了个空位子坐下了。  
“你还在猎头吗，GRINNER。”  
不知道为什么，这家伙的名字在游戏里全称是大写的。  
“对啊，像你这样的人才，我们真的很需要。”  
GRINNER一脸期待，反正这份邀请光是公司互打里就说了3遍，电梯一次，David面前，最后见CEO之前。  
“不是有Michelle吗？”  
“你比她厉害呀！”  
“不，最后我输给她了。”  
GRINNER开始一脸“别气馁”的样子，看Cassie的疲惫表情并非因为输了比赛，还是把话咽了回去。  
“至少你打败了我。”  
Cassie不知道如何应对这句话，也没有说什么。  
不过那之后，几乎每天早上上班和晚上下班，这怪物就狗一样过来，虽然字里行间离不开来我这里工作，但是多多少少会和Cassie沟通沟通，逐渐Cassie也就觉得日常了。

星期六休息日，今天Cassie收到邮件说今晚有百年一次的红色月蚀，不过住的地方太狭小了，观察起来有点困难，Cassie考虑去附近公园搭个帐篷，顺便拿上望远镜。  
“YO，小魔女。”  
又是这个熟悉的声音，但是为什么会在休息日。Cassie背着帐篷包，站在门口看着眼前高大的男人，边笑边露出他那口尖牙。  
“今天也要‘猎’我吗？”  
“不，只是路过罢了。你要去哪里吗？”  
Cassie本来不想回答，她直接出门朝公园走，但是后面那只狗愣是追了上来，还和她并排走。  
“这么重不累吗？我给你背好不好。”  
虽然是有意的奉承，而且真的给他说不定要借口要去那边的公司，Cassie本不想同意，但身上的东西太重了，这个比自己高两个头的男人看样子可以轻易胜任这个工作。Cassie先是一脸嫌弃看向他，把对方吓到（震慑？）掉一个HP，随即放下背包，一副“那你背吧”的表情，这只大狗（或者说哈士奇？）看到似乎关系有所变近，一脸吃到肉的表情地背着包开心地跟着小魔女走。  
让这个男人帮忙拿着包，好像男朋友一样……  
男朋友？  
Cassie脸瞬间变红，虽然排除的那几个人里没有考虑GRINNER，可是……可是这家伙是魔物啊！还这么……傻了吧唧的……  
Cassie急忙低头躲避男子的目光。

太阳已经快落山了，Cassie却怎么也安不上帐篷，果然这件事对瘦弱的女孩子来说有点难。  
“你怎么安不上？明明平时很暴力啊？”  
这个男人！怎么一句人话都不会说！  
怪物怎么会说人话嘛！  
何况对帐篷怎么暴力？出剪刀吗？那不就变成碎布了吗？  
不过至少干了人事儿，GRINNER还是帮Cassie把帐篷架好了，果然力大无穷的怪物干起来就是有效率。  
“你今晚是要睡这里吗？”  
“我要看月蚀，你陪我吗？还是回去？”  
回去吧回去吧求你了！  
“女孩子一个人多危险，遇上怪物怎么办，我还是留下来陪你吧。”  
怪物的话，我眼前不就有一个吗？  
Cassie脸都憋红了，但是对方似乎没有读懂她的意思，而且现在也拒绝不了，只好任由他去。

晚上9点，月亮的侧边开始出现一点紫红，Cassie拿起望远镜，仔细地看起来。  
“哦，要开始了……你睡着了吗？”  
“没有。”  
GRINNER双手抱头躺在草地上。  
“我想了一些事情，小魔女。”  
“什么呢？”  
以为对方会开口滔滔不绝地说，然而意外他一句都没有。Cassie还是把精力放在观察月亮这件事上，那侧边以肉眼可见的速度变红，逐渐朝月心移动，大约十分钟，整个月亮被红色笼罩，周围的树叶花草都被染上难以一见的血红色，可以说及其壮观的景象了。  
这么浪漫的颜色……如果和自己喜欢的人来就好了，虽然我现在没有喜欢的人，而且在身边的还是个怪人。  
之后以同样的速度，红色的月蚀现象消失不见了，皎洁白色的月光透出，把地面洒的一片柔光。Cassie也觉得累了，她伸个懒腰，钻进帐篷，不知道那家伙是想睡帐篷里还是外面，要是有点羞耻心的话，就不要钻进来吧。本来还想防着这家伙什么的，结果才一分钟，平日积累的劳累就让Cassie睡着了。  
NIGHT（过场动画）  
啊上班真累不想上班。  
Cassie在醒来之前还在做着今天要上班的梦，最终还是烦醒了。然而一睁眼，就发现那个红皮肤的家伙躺在自己身边，吓得Cassie直接蹦起来，全身上下检查一通，没有受到什么奇怪的伤害。  
为什么会躺进来，真的是一点羞耻心都没有啊！  
因为比较高，GRINNER的小腿还在帐篷外面，Cassie凑近仔细看看，这位经理助理眼睫毛也和头发一样金。名字虽然是微笑者，但是也有不笑的时候，偶尔看他不笑倒也是舒心，那露出尖牙齿的样子一看就是公关式的，令人不爽。  
“喂喂，你醒醒。”  
Cassie不能忍受和这个热得和火炉一样的玩意儿呆在一个地方，决定叫醒他，虽然拆了帐篷也是好主意吧。男人闷哼一声，揉揉眼睛，看到Cassie的第一眼就露出微笑，他一手抚摸上女孩的下巴，一边把脸靠近。  
不是吧，现在，要接吻吗？Cassie心脏扑通乱跳。  
那金发的男人逐渐接近，在他们嘴唇还有2厘米的地方突然停了下来。  
“所以……你要来我们这里工作吗？”  
我可去你妈的！  
Cassie一个石头牌把GRINNER直接摔出了帐篷。  
真是错误的战斗方式，GRINNER摸着被摔痛的后脑勺，坐在原地看着Cassie，她全身几乎冒着象征MP满格的蓝火在那里默默地收着帐篷，意外没有把帐篷撕碎。  
“我昨天看完那个月蚀之后，感觉身体不太对劲耶。”  
GRINNER在那里说着话，但是对方没有回答。场面一度尴尬。  
“你要走了吗？小魔女。”  
“不然呢？”  
看着背着比她自己还大的背包，GRINNER很想帮忙，但是刚刚已经说错话了，这回不敢再做什么了，只是站在原地，考虑了一下，还是说出来自己刚刚才想到的话。  
“那个……你可以不用来我们公司工作的……”  
Cassie突然停下脚步。  
“因为，我们公司规定员工之间不能谈恋爱……”  
……  
Cassie用了2秒才听懂这句话的含义，但是当她急忙转身的时候，男人已经挥手离去了。  
然而只留下一脸懵逼的Cassie，她似乎觉得是被告白了，但是又不算是告白，也不知道该记得这件事，还是马上忘掉比较好。  
星期一  
浑浑噩噩了一整天的Cassie打开电脑检查自己的邮件，里面有一封过去的自己发给现在自己的信。  
HEY，未来的我。  
这是去年时候我做出来的预测，明年这时候应该有一场红色的月蚀，如果有魔物看见那个月蚀，会在将来一周内进入发情阶段，要小心哦。  
啊！！  
Cassie猛地站起来，椅子也被打翻了。  
（第一章完，第二章有没有看情况啦）


End file.
